State of Grace
by rachellxx
Summary: Laurel never had a chance to be Laurel back in district 2, but after being rescued by the rebels, she decides to go to 12 with her new friend Delly Cartwright after the rebellion. She planned on starting fresh and finding herself, but I don't think her plans included a bitter drunk, and a boy unable to cope with the loss of the love of his life, but maybe that's okay. AU
1. That Time I Almost Died- Prologue

**Well hi to anyone who is bothering to read this and thanks, this is my first shot at a hunger games fic. I don't know how it will turn out though so bare with me. I just had an idea, it's kind of crazy I know but I just wondered what would happen if Katniss didn't survive the rebellion, don't get me wrong love, love, love Everlark as much as the next person, but I thought it was time to shake things up a bit. This is just a little intro and a bit about Laurel, feel free to tell me what you think so far, and I'm apologizing ahead of time for my spelling and grammar, it sucks.**

**I always see disclaimers on these things so here I go:**

**DISCLAIMER: all of the ideas in this story are not mine they belong to Suzzane Collins, author of the glorious hunger games trilogy **

* * *

If you were ever to ask me about that day, I'm telling you I could tell you what happened every second; I mean how could I forget? We can skip what I ate in the morning, how about I start we start with my prissy older sister, she always thought she knew best and what not; as usual she was yelling at me to get my head out of the clouds. But, I never really listened to her anyway, she thought something not practical was not worth any thought. I would call her stupid but my mother told me never to speak ill of the dead. Sometimes I regret running from her. But it saved my life. I was so fed up with her nagging me, I grabbed the book I was reading off the rock I was sitting on and ran into town, hoping to leave her memory in the dust.

Life had been pretty hard that past couple of months due to the rebellion less food, everyone on edge. Sometimes I felt lucky that we were still under capitol control, other times I wanted the rebels to get us. But, the early mornings were the times I had to myself. After that I was to stay home with my mother watching children of the quarry workers. I didn't mind really I guess, but sometimes I just wished I wasn't so sheltered. The rest of my family, my Brothers Harris and Turrent, my sister Karena and my father, were dedicated quarry workers. Being the "baby" of the family my mother thought it was better if I helped with the children and I couldn't complain.

As my run slowed into a walk and I pushed my caramel colored hair out of my face, I was jolted into a woman speaking to a metal cuff on her wrist. Before I could apologize a large thundering bang came from the Nut, an area where some of the most devout capitol soldiers made plans for the war. The lady looked to be in her mid thirties brown eyes and flat hair. I must have looked pretty frightened because when a hover craft lowered down a rope for what I think was for her to climb up, she grabbed my hand. Inside were mostly little children and an elderly man from 2, she told me that we were being rescued by the rebels of 13. Some of the little ones were extremely horrified so I read to them from the book I had clenched in my hand.

I guess it didn't settle in until we were at 13 officially, me sitting in a plain gray dress, sitting in my compartment that I was to be sharing with some girl from 12, that I could have died in 2. I should have known though that the all to happy girl ,cornflower blue eyes golden curls, that came bouncing in, would change my life forever.


	2. Lovely Dinner Guests

**Hello again to anyone reading this. It's friday so yay update! Sorry that this chapter is so short, really really short but I'm promising you that they are going to be at least 2,000 words from here on out i just wanted a little piece of the story to update after the prologue. As always reviews are amazing and very helpful, I love some good constructive criticism and if anyone has any input feel free to share. Well anyway who wants to listen to me ramble aha happy reading!**

**DISCLAIMER: all the wonderful ideas in this story are those of Suzzane Collins **

**sorry for the spelling and grammar ;)**

* * *

The only sound I can hear is forks hitting the plate, some dinner guests. Delly insisted we invite them over for a "home coming party", and I held my tongue and didn't comment _what home, there isn't anything to come back to_. That would have just made her upset. I guess I'm used to Delly's over the top niceness by now, since I have been living with her for 2 months, not counting the time we lived in thirteen.

"So Mr. Abernathy, how are your geese doing" Delly forces conversation. I glance at the man the question was directed towards, he looks tired and his gray eyes look lifeless.

"Just dandy" he sits back in his chair and puts the cup of white liquor up to his lips, a smirk on his face. "Where did you come from" he barks at me it catches me off guard. "No one from around here looks like that".

Well that was rude, so much for polite dinner guests. "I was rescued from two, Delly convinced the leader in thirteen to let me come here with her" I reply.

"So you just left your family, ha" he laughs.

"Well they're probably dead so I don't know how I could manage to get them here" I drop my fork on my plate a little too loud.

"Figures, everyone who's not dead is crazy, well except for me I'm as sound as a, as a, what was that saying again" his voice turns into a mumble. I keep myself from rolling my eyes Delly wouldn't approve and I feel sorry for Haymitch. We all sit in an uncomfortable silence until Delly pipes up "Who would like some more of this amazing bread that Peeta made" she glances at what's left of district twelve's "star crossed lovers". He doesn't even try to smile at the complement he just pushes his peas around on his plate. I do feel sorry for him though it must be hard going back to your home where you grew up to find it gone. He looks absolutely depressed, but what am I going to do about it.

"You really do have a gift this bread is fantastic" I try to conjure up my inner Delly. This seems to work as he lifts his head up _there you go._ "Thank you uh hmm" he tries to rack his brain for my name.

"Laurel" I help him out. Haymitch bursts into a laugh, I don't know why though it's probably just the alcohol.

"Well dress me up and paint me purple" he cackles "green eyes over there got the boy to laugh, ha". Before I know what's going on I know I'm blushing. This is not a good idea, I have bigger problems in my life without Mr. Sad and Lonely and handsome and- _stop it Laurel enough._

"This is just perfect" Delly trills "Now you have someone to keep you company while I'm working on the plans for the new justice building". When he hears this Haymitch almost falls out of his chair after spitting out his drink.

"So let me get this straight green eyes is going to be the boy's new playmate" he fails in his attempt to compose himself.

"Well I think it sounds good to me" I didn't just say that, no.

"Peeta, what do you think" Delly turns to Peeta.

"Well, I don't really have anything else to do, do I" he mumbles. _Who knows what I have just gotten myself into, only one way to find out. _I ponder that as I begin to push my peas around my plate too, the sound of Haymitch's drunken laughter in the background.


End file.
